This disclosure relates generally to an improved skateboard truck system. In one embodiment, this disclosure relates to said improved skateboard truck system as applied to longboard skateboards; however, this example is purely exemplary and should not be construed as limiting the disclosed system and method to this category of skateboards only, as will be discussed.
Examples of skateboard trucks are presented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,070,193 and 4,076,265. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant disclosure as claimed. Accordingly, an improved skateboard truck system would be advantageous.